


First Impressions

by Blue_Oleander



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has Deviancy Denial, Gen, Hank is just briefly mentioned, He doesn't have FEELINGS, He's just following his programming, Russian Roulette Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Oleander/pseuds/Blue_Oleander
Summary: Cyberlife programmed Connor to adapt to humans, objects, and environments. This advanced adaptability resulted in a VERY curious android.OR;A collection of short scenes depicting Connor's first impressions.
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! This is my first time writing for Detroit: Become Human, and I wanted to do something simple to dip my toes in. I'm very nervous about writing these characters correctly! 
> 
> I didn't intend for this to be a series, but I had some other ideas while writing it, so it will probably turn out that way! I may even take requests in the future. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Connor had never met a real dog. 

Earlier that day, at the precinct, he’d told Lieutenant Anderson he liked dogs. His social relations program had crafted the sentence in an attempt to come across as more relatable to his human partner. He didn’t have the capacity to like dogs. He didn’t have the capacity to _like_ anything. His programming allowed him to act and to learn, but not to _like_ or _dislike_. That was too close to _feeling_ —something he definitely could not do. Deviants felt. Deviants liked and did not like. Connor was not a deviant.

Connor _was_ , however, programmed with an innate curiosity: a need to discover more about the world. This ongoing mission didn’t appear on his HUD, and he would never complete it, but each new bit of knowledge he discovered outside of Cyberlife’s white walls felt like **[** **Mission Successful]**. 

So, after leaving his recovering partner to his own devices in the bathroom, he put his HUD’s **[Learn More About Hank]** suggestion on hold in favor of satiating his personal curiosity. 

Sumo lay curled up in the corner of the living room, docile and unaffected by Connor’s presence, for the time being. Connor wondered if the Saint Bernard had forgiven him for breaking into his owner’s house. Their first meeting had gone just as poorly as Connor’s first meeting with most humans, but Sumo had not attacked him, even after Hank had prompted the dog to do so. 

Regardless, Connor self-assigned the mission **[Reconcile With Sumo]** , and as he stepped around the couch and past the coffee table, he researched everything he could find about how to appease Saint Bernards. 

He had neither treats nor the means to take Sumo on a walk, but the search results praising Saint Bernards for their easy temperaments encouraged him. A quick scan of Sumo predicted he was far past his rambunctious teenage stage, likely around seven years of age. A second flash of research returned with the life expectancy of Saint Bernards: 7-10 years. Connor lingered on that for an unnecessary extra second and then filed it away.

In the moments Connor stood over Sumo analyzing him, the large dog hadn’t moved an inch. Lieutenant Anderson’s television provided the living room’s only light, flickering an array of colors as a news reporter talked about the prospects of a third world war, but the noise and lights didn’t bother Sumo.

Very slowly, Connor knelt down, bringing his entire body closer to Sumo’s as a show of trust. If Sumo wanted to attack him, now would be his best chance. 

Connor extended a hand, reaching out towards the fur on Sumo’s back, and, one by one, his fingers sank into the brown fur. He marveled at the texture, his sensors registering a level of **[Soft]** he’d never felt before. Experimentally, he dragged his hand backward through the fur, imitating the ‘petting’ he’d seen in his search results. Sumo raised his head to look at Connor, huffing out a low grunt, but didn’t seem to mind the contact. Connor risked a few more pets. Sumo rested his chin on his massive front paws, letting out a whining sigh. For the briefest moment, a smile brushed past Connor’s lips. He patted Sumo between the shoulders, concluding his **[Reconcile With Sumo]** mission with a **[Mission Successful]**. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Connor returned to his recommended mission, though he did attach Sumo’s information to Lieutenant Anderson’s file. Information learned about Sumo would count toward information learned about Hank. Hank liked Sumo. 

If Connor had been programmed with the ability to like, he would like Sumo, too.


End file.
